


Sleepy

by freakingdork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingdork/pseuds/freakingdork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simply one of their favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash february

Jordan is quite sure that most couples don’t savor waking up next to their partner and getting to linger in bed in quite the same way that she and Emily do; she never did with any of the other people she’s dated. But now that Jordan’s back in counter-terrorism, it’s exceedingly difficult for them to get the same weekend off and there’s always a possibility that Emily could be called away at the last minute for a case, so it’s a rare thing to have an uninterrupted morning. In the light of that and the nature of their jobs, perhaps the way they cling so tightly to each other makes more sense.

It seems that neither of them wants to admit that they’re awake, even as they shift around, Jordan leaning closer so she can tuck her face against Emily’s neck and Emily sliding a hand around Jordan’s back, resting it at the base of her skull. When they breathe those deep, calming, almost sleepy breaths, they move in tandem; Jordan often finds she’s no longer able to determine where she ends and Emily begins and that is more than okay with her.

When Emily draws back a bit, Jordan whines, but Emily uses the space to bend down, to press her lips lightly against the corner of Jordan’s mouth. It’s something small by definition and yet it means so much more. Emily settles back closer than before and Jordan returns the favor, pressing a few light kisses to her collarbone.

The apartment is silent except their breathing and Jordan wouldn’t ask for more.


End file.
